Vampire's First Crush
by swagiesuga
Summary: Ini kisah cinta pertama seorang Vampire dalam proses menuju dewasa. " Aku benar benar tulus, Kim Pabo !"- Jaehwan. " Akhir ini kau terlihat berbeda Hakyeon-ssi.. atau Hakyeon-ah ?" -Kim Ravi . VIXX FF. BxB. RaKen and RaviN. Jaehwan/Ravi/Hakyeon. RnR


**Cast : RaKen / WonJae, Navi and other member of VIXX**

 **Inspired by a comic called "Karin".**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Fantasy, hurt/comfort,Romance**

 **ENJOY !**

Real Name: Kim Ravi

Real Identity : Blood Sucker ( human called them Vampire )

Birth date : 15 February 1993

Age : 23 yo

Favourite Blood Type : Stress

Life Motto: Only drink female's blood.

Malam ini terasa lebih terang dengan penampakan bulan penuh. Seorang Namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan jaket kulit hitam dan rambut navy blue menyandarkan punggungnya di dekat pintu masuk sebuah diskotik. Celana Jeans belel dan rambutnya yang terkesan agak acak-acakan. Ada sedikit darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Indera penciumannya menyadari hal itu dan ibu jari Namja itu bergerak menyapu sisa darah di ujung bibirnya. Refleks, Namja itu menjilat ibu jarinya.

 _Manis..._

Jika kamu sering melewati atau pergi ke diskotik di sekitar kota ini, kau seharusnya sering bertemu dengan Namja itu. Atau.. menjadi mangsanya. Dia memang suka berada disekitar diskotik atau bar. Karena disana ia akan menemukan dua hal yang paling ia suka di dunia. Wanita seksi dan darah stress.

 _Drrrttt.. drrrtt_

" Yoboseyo chagiya, " keluar suara dengan nada rendah yang masculine dari mulut namja itu. Dari caranya menjawab telepon itu, bisa ditebak kalau yang diseberang sana adalah yeoja chingu nya. Lebih tepatnya, teman kencan one-night stand nya.

" Gwaenchana, aku menunggu di tempat biasa. See you, my little pussy "

Dimasukkannya lagi Iphone gold miliknya ke dalam kantung celana jeans . Lalu tangan kirinya mengambil kotak rokok di kantung jaketnya dan menyalakan salah satu rokok mint itu. Mungkin untuk menghilangkan bau darah dari mulutnya.

Sambil menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya, mata elang namja itu memandang dua orang siswa highschool yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah ada di seberang persimpangan depan diskotik tempat ia berdiri. Salah satu siswa itu berwajah ceria sementara yang satu lagi terkesan dingin dan tak mengacuhkan temannya yang sepertinya mengikutinya terus menerus. Salah satu dari mereka pasti bernama Taekwoon, pikir Namja itu saat melihat salah satu siswa disana memanggil nama 'Taekwoon' dengan nada ceria juga kencang.

Entah mengapa, pemandangan itu membuat namja berjaket kulit hitam tadi mengingat masa lalunya. Saat ia masih bersekolah di Senior highschool.

 **Vampire's First Crush**

( 6 tahun lalu )

Aku benci sekolah. Aku benci pelajaran sejarah. Untuk apa mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu *eaaa*. Apalagi suara Jin sonsaengnim yang, kau tahulah, siapa yang bakal tahan dengan suaranya yang seperti lullaby pengantar tidur Jangan salahin aku kalo nilai sejarahku selalu mepet standar kelulusan.

Haah...Pasti menyenangkan kalau disini banyak siswi cantik. Hmm.. apa setengah laki laki di kelas ini.. ah,tidak, seluruh siswa laki-laki di sekolah ini bisa disingkirkan ya...Kalau semuanya siswi, ini akan menjadi surga bagiku.

Eh, Tapi kalau ini sekolah untuk perempuan, aku tak bisa sekolah di sini... duh..

 _Kita tidak boleh hanya menghisap darah manusia, kita juga harus mempelajari cara hidup manusia. Karena itu Daddy menyuruh kau dan adikmu, Hyuk belajar di sekolah manusia._

 _Tapi, akan tiba saatnya kalian mulai bisa menghisap darah. Saat itulah kalian harus mampu melupakan kehidupan manusia dan hidup sebagai vampir dengan kemampuan kalian sendiri. Itu adalah ujian kelulusan untuk kalian. -_ Jung Yunho ( Ravi's Dad)

Wejangan itu kembali berdengung di kepalaku. Cuih, kenapa repot repot sekolah kalau ujung-ujungnya tak dipakai ilmunya. Buang buang waktu saja.

.

.

.

 _KRINGGG..._

 _KRINGGG..._

Seorang siswa berwajah manis dan bibir gemuk sewarna peach tampak kebingungan mencari sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang ? Entahlah, yang jelas dia berada di kelas Ravi dengan sebuah bungkusan di tangan kanannya.

" kalian tau Ravi ada dimana ? " Tanya namja manis itu ke 2 siswa yang tadi duduk disamping Ravi.

"Mungkin bersama yeoja yeoja bodoh yang selalu mengikutinya"Jawaban yang terdengar sarkastik dari salah satu siswa itu.

 _kalau itu sih aku juga tau_

" Ah, begitu... hmm kira kira dimana dia ?"

.

.

.

" Jjinjayo Jimin-ah. Kau itu sangat manis " Ucap Ravi kepada siswi yang ada dihadapannya. Tangan kiri Ravi memainkan rambut lurus Jimin dan menatapnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Haha... Jjinja ? Kau tak pernah bilang aku manis waktu SMP."

" Ah, waktu itu aku hanya belum sadar. " Ravi semakin mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Jimin.

Yeoja itu sedikit tersenyum dan terus terpaku dengan kedua manik gelap milik Ravi. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lembut di wajahnya. "Gotjimal "

 _DRAP! DRAP! DRAP !_

" KIM RAVI ! ! !"

Tinggal sedikit lagi Ravi bisa merasakan manis bibir Jimin. Kalau saja tidak ada suara teriakan falsetto yang memanggil nama Ravi dan membuat Jimin menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

 _Sial.._

" Haah, akhirnya ketemu juga "

" Siapa dia ?" Tanya Jimin sambil memandang siswa yang yang baru saja datang menghampiri mereka dengan rambutnya gelombang berantakan dan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal.

Uh-oh, sepertinya itu pertanyaan untuk Ravi . " Dia Lee Jaehwan, teman sekelas ku-"

" INI !" Tiba tiba Jaehwan menyodorkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia pegang tepat kedepan wajah Ravi. Saking cepatnya, hampir saja Ravi terjungkal kebelakang. " Aku membelinya dengan seluruh uang jajanku ! Tapi saat aku kembali ke kelas kau tak ada !"

Ravi memperhatikan bungkusan kue yang kini berada di tangannya.

 _I-ini..._

" Itu kue bawang! " Ujar Jaehwan sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Ravi yang masih blank.

.

.

.

 _SRAAK.._

" Kenapa kau membuangnya, Oppa ?"

Ravi terus berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Jimin. " Aku sudah kenyang "

Lagipula...MANA MUNGKIN VAMPIRE MAKAN KUE BAWANG !

 **~Vampire's First Crush~**

" Aku berangkat, ya! Lho, hyung gak sekolah ?" Dengan polosnya Hyuk bertanya pada Ravi yang malah bermalas-malasan di sofa empuk di depan TV

" Ani, sekarang cuacanya cerah " ucap Ravi sambil mengganti -ganti channel TV dengan remote di tangan kirinya. Seminggu ini memang sudah masuk awal musim panas.

" Waeyo ?"

Adiknya itu memang baru berumur 8 tahun. Wajar kalau masih banyak hal yang belum ia tahu." Kemari "

Hyuk mendekati kakaknya dan duduk di sisinya.

" Kalau hyung keluar saat matahari terlalu terik, kulit kakak terasa panas. Dan kalau melihat silau matahari, kepala hyung akan terasa pusing "

" Jjinja ? Tapi aku tidak, kok " Mata Hyuk terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat mengerjap ngerjap tak mengerti. Memang, Hyuk cukup istimewa karena dia tak terpengaruh sinar matahari. Menuruni sifat Dad mereka.

" Iya,ya ? Mungkin karena Hyukkie seperti Dad ? Sudah sana, berangkat. Maaf kakak tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah "

" Gwaenchana ! Hyukkie kan pemberani !"

Beberapa Vampire memang bisa beraktifitas di siang hari seperti manusia biasa. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap saja makhluk nocturnal yang tidak bisa terpapar matahari, terutama setelah mencapai usia 'matang'.

 **~Vampire's First Crush~**

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat matahari tak seganas sebelum sebelumnya, Ravi kembali masuk sekolah. Kebetulan pagi ini langit terlihat mendung.

" Ravi ! ! , Apa kau membawa hasil tes pemeriksaan **air kencing** mu~ ?"

Baru sepersekian detik pantat Ravi menempel di bangkunya, datang Jaehwan menanyakan soal tes air kencing dengan nada gembira dan suara yang cukup, sangat cukup untuk membangunkan orang sekompleks perumahan. Apalagi ekspresi Jaehwan yang terlihat begitu bahagia dan penekanan di kata 'air kencing'.

 _Aku bisa gila seperti Jaehwan kalau terlalu lama di sekolah ini._

 _Srakk.. tap.. tap.._

Ravi segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar kelas tanpa memperdulikan Jaehwan.

" YAKK ! Kim Ravi ! Tes ' **air kencing** ' itu penting, lho ! Siapa tahu kamu sedang sakit. Kau kan jarang masuk, jadi tes ' **air kencing** ' itu sangat berguna !"

 _Aigoo ! Bisakah dia berhenti ngomong_ _ **KENCING**_ _?_

"Kyaaa ! !"

 _BRUUUGGH..._

" HEI ! Hati hati kalau jalan ! "

Uppss, sepertinya Ravi tidak melihat Cha saem saat ia membuka pintu kelas barusan. Akibatnya Hakyeon saem jatuh terduduk dan kertas hasil ujian kemarin berserakan di lantai. Jaehwan segera membantu mengumpulkan kertas yang berserakan dan Ravi membantu Hakyeon Saem berdiri.

" Aah, ternyata kau, Ravi ! Hari ini kau masuk sekolah,ya ?" ujar Hakyeon Saem sarkastik saat Ravi menarik tangannya.

Tidak ada balasan dari Ravi. Untuk beberapa saat dia terpana saat melihat dua iris coklat gelap milik Hakyeon Saem.

 _Matanya... terlihat berbeda ..._

" Meskipun kau pindahan dari luar negeri, sebaiknya kau jangan sering bolos sekolah. Terimakasih Jaehwan. "

Setelah menerima kertas yang dikumpulkan Jaehwan, Hakyeon Saem meninggalkan Ravi yang masih terpaku menatap punggung Hakyeon Saem.

" Aneh... "

" Huh ? Apa yang aneh ?"

" Kenapa Hakyeon Seonsaengnim ... terlihat berbeda hari ini ?"

" A-ah, Jjinja ? " Jaehwan ikut menatap ke arah Hakyeon Seonsaengnim yang berjalan meninggalkan koridor kelas. " Entahlah, Dia memang masih muda, tapi tampak selalu punya beban pikiran yang berat "

 _Aneh... Apa ini cuma perasaanku saja ?_

Tiba-tiba koridor kelas yang tadinya sedikit gelap mendadak cerah dengan sinar matahari. Kelas Ravi memang menghadap jendela di sepanjang koridor kelas.

 _Gawat ! Silau matahari !_

" Aarggh! "

 _Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Biasanya rasa sakitnya tidak separah ini. Sial._

"Ravi ? " Jaehwan sedikit kaget dengan Ravi yang tiba tiba mengerang sambil memegang kepalanya. " Kau baik baik saja ?"

" JANGAN SENTUH AKU !" teriak Ravi saat ujung jari Jaehwan menyentuh punggung tangannya." Kepalaku hanya terasa sakit. Ini sudah biasa. "

Sambil berpengangan dengan dinding koridor, Ravi meninggalkan Jaehwan yang masih diam menatap Ravi dengan pandangan aneh bercampur kasihan.

" Tangannya terasa sangat dingin, seperti mayat. Badannya juga lebih lemah dari yang kukira ... aku baru pertama kali melihatnya seperti ini..."

 **~Vampire's First Crush~**

" WAAHH BEKALMU BAGUS BANGET !"

Sekumpulan siswi berkumpul di meja Ravi saat makan siang. Well, jangan sekali kali kalian berpikir aneh kalau melihat anak laki laki membawa bekal. Di sekolah ini hanya ada kafetaria, jadi banyak siswa yang membawa bekalnya sendiri dari rumah. Dan jangan meragukan kejantanan Ravi, dia dikelilingi perempuan karena memang banyak wanita jatuh hati padanya, sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ada di pikiran kalian.

Ravi memasukkan sepotong ayam cordon bleau kedalam mulutnya. Diacuhkannya tatapan menggoda dari siswi siswi di sekelilingnya.

" -Apa kau membuatnya sendiri ?"

" buatan adikku "

"-adikmu yang masih sd itu ?"

"Eum.."

"-daebak ! sekecil itu sudah bisa memasak sehebat ini !"

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir, Hyuk suka sekali makanan manusia. Pokoknya aku selalu dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk setiap masakan yang ia buat. Hasilnya bahkan lebih enak dari buatan Mom. Aku mengakui Hyuk sangat hebat dalam memasak._

 _._

 _Tapi entah mengapa bagiku, hari ini masakan Hyuk terasa ... seperti pasir..._

Kenyataannya, Vampire 'dewasa' hampir tak bisa merasakan enaknya makanan apapun. Mereka bisa memakan makanan manusia. Hanya saja makanan itu terasa tidak enak. Sebaliknya, darah manusia terasa sangat lezat.

 _...Mungkinkah... aku sudah mulai berubah ?_

"-aku minta bekalmu, ya. Ravi " salah satu siswi mengambil 1 potongan cordon bleau.

"-aku juga !"

"-hmm.. mashita !"

"-keurae ! Ini enak sekali "

"... Kalian boleh memakan semuanya " ujar Ravi sambil meninggalkan tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

Sekilas...mungkin kau tak sempat melihatnya, ada kilatan aneh dari kedua mata Ravi...

 **Ravi's POV**

Benar...

Waktu ku sebagai vampire dewasa sudah tiba...

Semua manusia disekitar ku...

\- _**apa dia pikir dengan populer di kalangan perempuan, dia bisa belagak seperti pangeran ?**_ -

- _ **kau sebenarnya mau sekolah atau tidak, Ravi !**_ -

...Semua yang meremehkanku...

- _ **percuma saja bicara dengan anak ini**_ -

- _ **hanya masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri**_ -

... this f*cking school and shitty humans in here... akan jadi hidangan yang lezat untukku...

Ahahahaha ! Hahahaha !

" Uwaahh.. suara tertawa yang kereenn !"

 _Buurrssstt !_

WHAT THE HELL !

.

 **Author POV**

 **.**

 **"** Ahahahaha ! Hahahaha !"

" Uwaahh.. suara tertawa yang kereenn !"

 _Buurrssstt !_

 **"** JAEHWAN ! Ah, kau lagi ! " Tiba tiba saja Jaehwan datang dari arah tangga menghampiri Ravi yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

" A- begini, Ravi !"

Ada semburat pink tipis di wajah Jaehwan, dan tentu saja Ravi juga dapat melihatnya.

" Sebenarnya, apa kau ... merasa kesepian ?"

Ravi langsung mendelik saat mendengar kata kata dari mulut Jaehwan.

 _Huh? Apa maksud anak ini ?_

" Ah, aniya ! Aku tahu kau dikelilingi siswi di sekolah, ahaha... Keunde.. kau terlihat bosan saat di sekolah . Dan sepertinya kau tak punya teman yang benar benar bisa mendengar semua masalahmu "

 _Tentu saja... Vampire sepertiku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain 'Kau-temanku-aku-temanku'._

"Keurigoo, apa kau mau masuk klub PMR denganku ?"

" Huh ?"

" Kalau kau merasa bosan di sekolah, kenapa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lain ?" Ujar Jaehwan sambil tersenyum tulus, senyum yang manis, sungguh.

" Shireo"

"Nde ?" Mata Jaehwan mengerjap tak percaya, kalimat panjangnya dijawab hanya dengan satu kata penolakan.

" Kau tipe orang yang terlalu serius, nae style aniya ! Dan kau tidak seperti Jimin atau Minah yang lebih... " Ravi memutuskan kata katanya dan menggambar gelombang huruf 'S' dengan tangan kanannya.

" Yakk Jjinja ! Dasar pervert! Aku benar benar tulus mengajakmu masuk klub ! Aku benar benar ingin jadi temanmu, bodoh ! Karena aku tak ingin kau sendirian ! Dasar Kim Pabo !"

Sebenarnya Ravi tahu maksud dari Jaehwan, tapi saat Vampire mulai bisa menghisap darah manusia, mereka akan berubah.

Mereka tak bisa lagi berjalan di bawah sinar matahari...

Mereka tak bisa lagi hidup berdampingan dengan manusia...

Apalagi ... jatuh cinta manusia.

.

 **~Vampire's First Crush~**

.

" Jadi, kau sudah kehilangan indera pengecapmu, Ravi ?" Ravi's mom, Jung Jaejoong, menatap Ravi yang sedang bersantai menonton televisi. Tangan lentiknya mengoyangkan gelas berisi blood wine dan menyesap wine itu sedikit. " Itu tandanya kau akan segera menjadi dewasa, sebentar lagi "

" Karena itu, mulai sekarang kau tak usah membuatkanku bekal, Hyukkie "

Hyuk yang bergelanyut di pangkuan Ravi mendongakkan kepalanya ke wajah Ravi. " Aahh~ padahal besok Hyukkie mau buat bekal yang banyak untuk Hyung" Dengan imutnya, Hyuk mempoutkan bibir kecilnya.

" Hyuk, kau suka hidup dengan manusia,ya ? Ingat, Hyuk . Suatu saat nanti kau harus keluar dari sekolah, Arraseo? " kata Ravi sambil memindahkan posisi duduk Hyuk ke sampingnya.

" Hyukkie tahu kok, tapi.. saat aku memikirkan akan berpisah dengan teman teman di sekolah, Hyuk jadi sedih " Mata Hyuk mulai berkaca kaca.

" Ravi !"

" I know, Dad. Keluar dari sekolah, berarti menghilang dari kehidupan manusia. Benar kan ?" Ujar Ravi sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua.

 _Itu bukan masalah, toh aku tidak punya hubungan dengan dunia manusia. Lagi pula, aku sadar kalau diriku berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dengan mereka..._

Di dalam pikiran Ravi, muncul kilasan Jaehwan tadi siang disekolah, membuat seulas senyum miris di bibir Ravi.

 **-Aku benar benar ingin jadi temanmu, bodoh ! Karena aku tak ingin kau sendirian !** **Dasar Kim Pabo** **!-**

 _... Maafkan aku, anak manis yang cerewet..._

.

 **~Vampire's First Crush~**

.

Diruang guru, Hakyeon saem menghisap rokoknya dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan tangan kanan memijat pelipisnya. Sementara itu 2 guru lain yang ada di belakangnya berbisik bisik sesuatu tentang Hakyeon seonsaeng.

" apa dia punya masalah lagi ?"

" aku dengar, ini yang keempat kalinya dia gagal dalam pertunangannya "

" Ah, Jjinja ? "

 _KKRIIIIIINGGG...! ! !_

 _BRAKKK ! !_

" AH ! SUDAH WAKTUNYA JADI BABY SITTER LAGI ! SH*T ! "

Tepat saat bel berbunyi, Cha Seonsaengnim berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggebrak meja miliknya. Dengan cepat di buangnya putung rokok di mulutnya dan berlari keluar dari ruang guru. " aku pergi dulu !"

" Aigoo... Pak kepala sekolah, tidakkah anda pikir ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan otaknya ?" Tanya guru yang bergosip tadi ke kepala sekolah yang baru saja masuk ke ruang Guru.

" haah... aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia memiliki nilai sempurna di resume nya "

.

 **~Vampire's First Crush~**

.

Kurasa memang benar, ada yang berbeda dengan Hakyeon Seonsaengnim. Hari ini dia terlihat lebih menarik. Tapi tidak ada yang berbeda dari penampilannya. Ada debaran aneh yang aku rasakan di dadaku saat aku memandang wajahnya. Perasaan apa ini ?

"Pelajaran selesai. Tetap tenang saat menunggu guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Sekian. "

" Ireona, beri salam "

" -Gamsahamnida saem- "

"Ne"

Apa ? Pelajarannya sudah selesai ? Aneh, walau aku memang sering mengabaikan pelajaran di kelas. Tapi kenapa sekarang waktu berjalan terlalu cepat ? Bahkan sekarang tubuhku refleks mengikuti Hakyeon Saem keluar kelas.

Tunggu, taringku ?! Taringku mulai memanjang! Aku harus menyembunyikannya. Jadi akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Aku pasti sudah mulai berubah.

" Ravi ! !"

TIba tiba Jaehwan menghadangku di depan kelas. Kenapa namja itu muncul lagi. Menyusahkan saja.

" di klub PMR aku di suruh membuat poster tentang pentingnya sikat gigi ! Ayo kerjakan bersama. Ini sangat banyak "

" Kerjakan sendiri sana ! Dan aku tidak bilang ingin ikut PMR ! Lagipula aku tidak pandai menggambar"

Terpaksa aku menjawabnya dengan mulut agak tertutup agar dia tidak melihat taringku.

" Bukannya nilai seni rupa mu peringkat kedua setelahku ?. "

Damn it ! Dia tau tentang itu. Tentu saja Kim Pabo !

Kalau hari ini benar benar hari terakhir ku di sekolah, aku harus menghapus memorinya seperti kata Dad dengan kelelawar kecil di katung celanaku. Tapi tak mungkin aku melakukannya di dalam kelas. Aku harus membawanya keluar.

" Okay, aku akan membantumu " jawabku dengan suara kecil.

" JJINJAYO ?! Syukurlah kau mau membantuku ! Jeongmal gamsahamnida ! "

Apa apaan dia, pakai tersenyum manis seperti itu-eh ?

" eum.. Ravi, sebenarnya deadline nya besok ! mari berjuang bersama sama !"

What ? Besok ? Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah cerah seperti itu ?. Sepertinya dia benar benar memanfaatkanku..." baiklah, setelah pulang sekolah "

" terimakasih Ravi ! Ingat ! Di kelas setelah pulang sekolah!"

 _Tapi Ravi tidak tau.. waktunya hampir habis..._

.

 **~Vampire's First Crush~**

.

 _SRAAKK_..

Hakyeon Saem sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pintu ruang guru terbuka, ia pikir semua guru sudah pulang tepat saat bel pulang sekolah tadi. Hakyeon saem memutar kursi duduknya membelakangi meja nya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata itu adalah Kim Ravi.

" Saem.."

" Ada perlu apa, Ravi ?"

" Ada sesuatu yang tak aku mengerti "

Perlahan, Ravi menutup pintu ruang guru dan melangkah mendekati Hakyeon Saem. Ditaruhnya tangan kirinya di meja Hakyeon Saem, dengan pandangan mata tetap menuju dua iris coklat gelap milik Hakyeon Saem. Dia bisa merasakan kilatan mata Ravi tampak berbeda sekarang. Membuatnya merasa seperti terkunci. Ditambah lagi dengan gerakan tangan kanan Ravi yang menyentuh pipi dan dagunya.

" Belakangan ini, aku sangat menyukaimu, Hakyeon-ssi. Ah, atau Hakyeon-ah ?"

" He-hei ! Bocah ! Tak sepantasnya kau bicara tidak sopan seperti itu-"

Kata-kata Hakyeon saem terhenti saat tangan kanan Ravi mengeraskan pengangannya tengkuk Hakyeon. " Tapi aku rasa itu pantas saja "

" Kim Ravi !"

"Shhh..." bibir Ravi mengecup bibirnya pelan " aku benci penolakan. Kau juga, kan ? "

Tak dapat dipungkiri kedua pipi dari namja berkulit tan itu merona hebat.

Kedua kaki Ravi terbuka dan bergerak menduduki pangkuan si guru yang masih terdiam. Membuat Hakyeon semakin tidak bisa melakukan apapun. " Ini semua karena.. kau semakin 'cantik' akhir akhir ini" Ravi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hakyeon Saem. Hakyeon bisa merasakan nafas dingin dari hidung Ravi berhembus ke wajahnya

" Kau lihat ? Semakin aku memikirkanmu, semakin taringku bertambah panjang "

"R-ravi, kau.. "

Dengan gerakan lembut, lidah Ravi mencari titik dimana dia akan menancapkan taringnya dengan sempurna. Ravi juga mengeratkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Hakyeon agar tidak memberontak.

" R-ravi..Akhh~"

 _Creep..._

Sebelum Hakyeon Saem menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ravi menusukkan taringnya ke leher jenjangnya . Ravi menghisap darah itu dengan nikmatnya. Dihiraukannya pukulan lemah Hakyeon saem ke arah dadanya

" Akhh.. ahh... stthoop vhii"

Ravi tidak sadar memeluk tubuh kecil Hakyeon saem seperti meremas kotak jus untuk meminus sisa-sia jus didalamnya. Sampai -sampai Hakyeon Saem terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya.

 _Inikah darah manusia...? Rasanya begitu lezat_

Ravi menarik kembali taringnya dan menatap bekas gigitan yang ada di leher Hakyeon Saem.

" Saem... lihat mataku"

Seakan terhipnotis, Hakyeon Saem kembali menegakkan kepalanya. " Ne~"

Masih di atas pangkuan Hakyeon Saem, Ravi memegang tengkuk Hakyeon dengan kedua tangannya. " Aku akan berhenti sekolah. Kau harus memusnahkan semua dokumen tentang keberadaanku disekolah ini"

" jika ada yang bertanya, jawab Ravi sudah pindah, Arraseo ?"

Hakyeon Saem mengangguk pelan.Tepat setelah itu, kepala Hakyeon Saem kembali terkulai lemas kebelakang. Saat itu Ravi melihat ada sedikit darah keluar dari bekas gigitannya. Dijilatnya sisa darah itu sampai bersih.

Ravi berdiri dan menatap kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum, mengerikan.

" Ternyata aku bisa mengendalikan pikiran tanpa kelelawar lagi. Ini keren "

 _Dengan begini, urusanku di dunia manusia sudah selesai._

Saat Ravi membuka pintu ruang guru, jari jempolnya yang sudah berada diluar langsung ia tarik masuk.

" AARRGHH ! SAKIT ! SH*T ! Sejak kapan that f*cking sun kembali bersinar ! "

"Ah, Itu tidak penting ! Tapi aku baru saja bisa menghisap darah ! Bukankah tanda Vampire dewasa seperti kulit terbakar ini muncul terlalu cepat ?"

Jempol Ravi terbakar seperti luka bakar tingkat 3. Ia baru sadar, Ruang guru menghadap koridor ber jendela sebelah barat dan sekarang sudah jam 3. Tentu saja matahari akan bersinar tepat di depan pintu ruang guru.

" Kalau begini, itu tandanya aku harus meninggalkan sekolah dan menghapus ingatan Jaehwan. ... "

" ... Tidak, Lebih baik aku tidak menghapusnya. Karena aku tidak akan kembali lagi. "

Ravi mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar dibalik pintu ruang guru. Matanya menatap ke arah Hakyeon Saem yang masih belum siuman.

" Ya, begini lebih baik. Setidaknya akan ada satu orang yang ingat tentangku"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Namun Jaehwan masih di kelas. Tangannya masih menggenggam spidol warna warni yang sudah ia siapkan dari sepulang sekolah. Perlahan, satu tetes airmata jatuh ke kertas poster yang sudah setengah selesai.

 _Aku tak butuh kau mencintaiku... bersamamu disekolah... itu sudah cukup bagiku.._

" Dasar Kim Pabo,hiks"

Segera setelah itu, airmata Jaehwan berjatuhan membasahi gambarnya dan membuat warnanya menjadi pudar.

.

.

.

 _SRAAK..._

Akhirnya Ravi bisa kembali ke kelas. Matahari sudah tak bersinar lagi. Tidak ada siapa siapa di dalam kelas.

 _Tentu saja , ini sudah terlalu malam. Tak mungkin ia menungguku selama ini._

Jam dinding kelas sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam.

 _Hmm... aku, lapar..._

 _BLAAM ! !_

Itu terakhir kalinya Ravi menutup pintu kelasnya.Dan sejak saat itu, Ravi tidak pernah lagi muncul ke sekolah.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~Vampire's First Crush~**

 _(Flasback Off)_

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak makan saat di restauran tadi ?"

" Karena aku sudah ingin 'memakanmu' dari tadi " ujar Ravi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yeoja yang berjalan disampingnya.

" Hahaha~ kau bisa saja,Oppa "

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan pertokoan sebelum menuju sebuah motel. Diantara keramaian, mata elang Ravi bertemu dengan sosok yang sempat terlintas dikepalanya. Seorang Namja dengan atasan kemeja putih corak hitam dan celana hitam panjang dengan rambut coklat bergelombang. Seperti style seorang pekerja kantoran. Namja itu berjalan ke Ravi dan berlalu begitu saja.

Bukankah dia... Lee Jaehwan ?

" Ada apa Oppa ?"

" Ani.. ayo jalan lagi "

Seperti sinar matahari masih bersinar , kenangan pahit itu masih teringat oleh Ravi .. hingga hari ini.

 **-FIN-**

 **Hai ! Annyeong ! Ini FF RaKen / RaviN pertama author hehe...**

 **Awalnya ini mau jadi FF LeoN... tapi dipikir pikir Leo gak semesum Ravi wkwkwk. Atau ternyata Leo... huehehe dan nantinya kalo pake LeoN bakal jadi Keo nonono ! Ga papa sih tapi.. *di chop neck sama Njumma***

 **Tetep yah, kasih saran dan kritik. Okeeh ! ! !**

 **Sekalian author mau ngumumin sesuatu *ekhem***

 **Berhubung dengan ketatnya jadwal TO dan ujian, bahkan lebih ketat dari celana Hakyeon..haah...**

 **Dengan ini author umumin hiatus dulu sampe selesai UN. Doain author keterima snmptn biar lebih cepet comeback *elah***

 **Dan buat FF Oh My Ghost ! Bakal tetep lanjut setelah hiatus ato colong colong waktu. Author belum tega ngebiarin ff terbengkalai tanpa ending. Karena itu, rasanya sakit dan nyesek men. Author ngerti itu, tapi sabar yah :)**

 **Love you all !**

 **Mind to Review ?**


End file.
